Solo por un instante
by joannak
Summary: ¿Y si uno de esos peligrosos y fascinantes seres que tanto admiras, cumpliera tu fantasía?


Este fic lo escribí para una amiga virtual, no pensaba postearlo pero como a ella le gusto bastante decidí subirlo al fanfiction.

Los protagonistas son ella y un vampiro de mi invención. Si, Ravnos es un personaje 100% de Joannak. No tengo problema en que lo usen en sus historias pero por avisen antes

Los eventos en cursiva y entre comillas se corresponden con los pensamientos de los personajes

Solo por un instante

Esa iba a ser una buena noche para L, sip su esposo se había ido con sus amigos a ver una película al cine de la ciudad.

-"_Querido esposo"-_pensó mientras se desvestía para ir a ducharse, ese día había llegado extenuada de su curso de enfermería, por si fuera poco los embotellamientos de tráfico habían retrasado el transporte público mucho más de la cuenta de modo que cuando llegó a su hogar cansada y algo malhumorada, su compañero había decidido dejarla reposar de las tareas domésticas y salir al cine y a comer hamburguesas para dejarla descansar.

Se metió en el baño canturreando una canción de Warcry…totalmente ajena a la criatura que la contemplaba desde un rincón envuelta en sombras

Ravnos contemplaba con deseo a la mujer humana…el extraño y delicioso regalo que la eternidad solía brindarle cada tantos siglos. Sus curvas amplias y generosas, el cabello ondulado que llegaba a mitad de sus hombros, los pechos pequeños y bien formados y….

La polla se le despegó de los testículos y soltó una maldición, era una suerte que el asqueroso sujeto que convivía con ella se hubiera largado, en su estado actual tenía dos formas de liberar la frustración y la rabia contenida por tantos años de soledad y aburrimiento.

Una era masacrar cruelmente a cualquier cosa viviente que se pusiera entre el y la hembra que deseaba…la otra follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

L termino de ducharse, su cuerpo relajado y todavía caliente por el agua de la regadera, solo ansiaba la suavidad de su cama. Se envolvió en un mullido toallón y salió del cuarto de baño en dirección al dormitorio. Su mente divagaba de aquí a allá pensando en las cosas diarias y cotidianas; mañana tengo que lavar la ropa, realizar las compras para navidad, quizás tenga tiempo de entrar al foro de las cazadoras y escribir un nuevo relato….

Cosas cotidianas y completamente si importancia….como golpear al desgraciado que la observaba, dirigirse al dormitorio, ponerse lo primero que encontrara a mano y salir de la casa llamando a la policía por el celular. La escena en que la chica pelea a mano abierta con un criminal estaba muy bien en los libros y películas pero esto era la vida real y no quería arriesgarse a que la lastimaran

-¡COMO DEMONIOS HABÍA ENTRADO ESE CABRÓN!

Ravnos rió por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza, la pobre ingenua creía que iba a poder evitarlo, había notado su estremecimiento al salir de la ducha y la mirada de miedo al distinguirlo ahí parado, pero tenía que reconocer que era valiente, nada de grititos tontos, ni llantos había tomado una decisión rápidamente: me largo antes de que las cosas se compliquen más, y golpeo al bastardo para tomarlo por sorpresa y huir

Desgraciadamente para ella su golpe no tuvo el menor efecto, en cuanto su mano alcanzó el rostro del vampiro, el se la aferró haciéndola caer hacia su cuerpo de un violento tirón, enviando en el proceso la toalla al suelo.

Cuando la tuvo pegada contra sí, pudo oler el miedo y la desesperación de L, lo cual le satisfizo gratamente. Sosteniendo a la mujer con fuerza le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa que enseñó sus afilados y blanquísimos colmillos:

- ¿Vamos cariño, fantaseas y lees todo el tiempo sobre vampiros y ahora que tienes uno de verdad a punto de poseerte, no dices nada?

-¡Déjame ir maldito enfermo!

La arrastró hasta el dormitorio sin importarle las patadas, mordiscos, y puñetazos que ella le descargaba

L estaba furiosa, sabía que había trastornados que creían ser vampiros…pero nunca creyó que iba a encontrase con uno de ellos en su propia casa, hasta se había modificado los dientes para hacerlos semejantes a los de esas criaturas imaginarias...

Quizá si lograba patearle los testículos….

-¿Crees que son de mentira?

La frase la dejo fría… ¿cómo demonios supo lo que estaba pensando?

Algo ahí estaba mal, a pesar de sus desesperados intentos de zafarse, el desconocido la cargaba con extrema facilidad y mientras sus brazos la apretaban con fuerza haciéndole daño no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos… la temperatura del sujeto era muy baja…casi como un cadáver

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el la arrojo en la cama, veloz como un gato ella reboto e intento escaparse nuevamente….

Intentar era la palabra exacta….no pudo moverse ni un solo milímetro, quedo tendida en el lecho con las piernas abiertas contemplando con horror como el extraño se reía cruelmente y encendía la luz.

-No te preocupes, te devolveré la capacidad de moverte muy pronto. Pero ahora quiero que me veas….

Además de degenerado, sádico, y violador….exhibicionista

Lo observó desvestirse con rapidez, ahora que había más luz podía contemplarlo con detenimiento.

La ropa consistía en un jean negro y una sudadera del mismo color (muy extraño en esa época tan fría), botas pesadas de cuero marrón oscuro… y nada más

-"¿Porqué no me sorprende que no lleve ropa interior?

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, bronceado y musculoso, sin un solo gramo de grasa, con la clase de músculos que tenía un sujeto acostumbrado a pelear, y golpear a diario, no esas cosas infladas y antiestéticas que se cultivaban en los gimnasios. Un cuerpo de guerrero…con cicatrices de antiguas batallas

Sus manos eran grandes, de dedos largos y L supo instintivamente que serían rudas y callosas al tacto.

Hasta ahí podría llegar a decirse que era normal…hasta que una le miraba el rostro.

Tres largas cicatrices más lo cruzaban de lado a lado, marcando lo que sería de otra manera la envidia de cualquier modelito o actor de cine. Tenía la nariz recta, los labios finos, y la mandíbula fuerte….

Y fue allí cuando reparo en sus ojos…

_-"Deben ser lentillas de contacto, tienen que ser_…"

Plateados, ojos plateados sin el mínimo asomo de otro color, con pupilas verticales como las serpientes, brillando con deseo y locura mientras la devoraban poco a poco.

Su cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los codos y era rojo fuego.

Ravnos sonrío cínicamente al ver la mirada de miedo de L, se acerco a la cama con grandes pasos y se recosto al lado de ella, sin liberarla del control de movimientos, haciéndole sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo.

La mujer se estremeció y comenzó a temblar a su contacto, ahora ya estaba convencida que era un ser sobrenatural…

-¿No vas a liberarme?

-Solo si se me da la gana

Le abrió las piernas con delicadeza, deleitándose en la vista del sexo cuidadosamente depilado y relamiéndose al ver la suave carne rosada palpitando.

_-"Buenoo, basta de preámbulos"_

El vampiro apoyo su rostro en la vagina de L y comenzó a deslizar su fría lengua por los pliegues, primero con lentitud y lego cada vez más rápido, saboreándola, al mismo tiempo su dedo índice presionaba el clítoris masajeándolo con fuertes movimientos circulares. Súbitamente lamió la hendidura entre los labios, penetrándola con su lengua extraordinariamente larga y fría, chupando, y mojándola toda con su saliva.

L sentía que la estaba devorando viva, podía escuchar sus jadeos, gemidos, la respiración entrecortada, que ahora era más calida al igual que ese miembro que le daba sexo oral al principio ese contacto helado la asusto y asqueo al mismo tiempo pero ahora podía sentir como se excitaba lentamente con sus lamidas, chupadas y caricias, ahora el jugueteaba en su entrada con sus dedos, moviéndolos juguetonamente hacia atrás y hacia delante sin dejar su lengua quieta, calentándola de a poco

Trato de levantar sus caderas pero el poder de el se lo impedía, tuvo que conformarse con ver sus anchos hombros y ocasionalmente su rostro cuando la miraba fijamente para comprobar sus reacciones. Aguanto un poco más esa situación talmente pasiva hasta que dijo entre jadeos:

-Por favor, quiero moverme

- De acuerdo- le contesto el vampiro entre susurros

Y L recupero la movilidad rodeando el torso masculino con sus piernas y acariciando el cabello rojo, atrayéndole más la cabeza hacia su centro…ahora las chupadas eran más fuertes y largas, y los dedos por fin la penetraban rítmicamente sentía el contacto de los colmillos en su carne, las yemas de los dedos bañándose en el calor y los jugos de su excitación

_-"¿Calor?"_

.

Así era, el desconocido ya no tenía la piel helada, su cuerpo bronceado se sentía caliente junto al suyo, levanto las caderas mientras el le clavaba las uñas en los muslos penetrándola aún más adentro con su lengua, deshaciéndola en un orgasmo liquido y abrasador.

Permanecieron unos instantes quietos… hasta que el se incorporó a medias y se acostó a su lado mirándola con sus ojos plateados brillantes de deseo, la acerco aún más así y L pudo apreciar unas gotas de sudor en su rostro

-¿Tu piel…?.

Solo el contacto con una mujer hermosa puede devolver el calor al cuerpo de un vampiro- respondió Ravnos

Permanecieron callados unos instantes y L se preguntó en que momento había empezado a disfrutar de la situación…recostó su cabeza en amplio pecho de el y reparó en un detalle importante

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pareció sentirse incomodo con la pregunta pero respondió

-Ravnos. Mi nombre es Ravnos. Ahora puedes moverte, Lo-lo divirtió la sorpresa en los ojos de ella, al llamarla por su nick-Así que puedes escapar si lo deseas…le dijo mientras sus brazos la sujetaban con fuerza desmintiendo sus palabras, ella era su regalo, el raro don que hacía que su tiempo inmortal fuera tolerable

-Como si fueras a dejarme- le respondió la humana, y esta vez lo sorprendió ella al peguntarle:

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

_Hace tiempo que te observo. Incluso hemos cambiado opiniones en ese foro de romances que te gusta tanto…aunque claro bajo una identidad femenina

Las manos continuaron jugando con los senos, y pronto el vampiro agacho la cabeza para besarlos con ternura

Si el trato que le había dado a su sexo había llegado a ser rudo e insistente, ahora fue muy diferente, mimo y beso esas redondeces con exquisita delicadeza y suavidad alternando su boca y lengua con sus grandes y callosos dedos hasta que sus afilados colmillos rozaron los pezones provocando que una pequeña gota de sangre se desprendiera de ellos, ella no sintió dolor solo un pequeño pinchazo pero lo atrajo más contra sí

Ravnos perdió el control al sentir esa sangre en los labios, se endureció aún más y con una voz que casi se asemejaba a un gruñido de un animal jadeó

-Ahora voy a follarte duro y fuerte y no me voy a detener. Te voy a hacer mía hasta que chilles de placer mi nombre

Se incorporó a medias y la tomo de los muslos, levantándola de las rodillas y poniéndoselas en los hombros, hasta que ella quedo encogida debajo de su enorme cuerpo, luego sitúo su pene en la entrada del sexo femenino

L se aferro a las sabanas y levanto las caderas para ir a su encuentro…y el la penetró de una sola embestida

La lubricación de su anterior orgasmo hizo que ese largo y grueso miembro se deslizara con facilidad en su interior pero así y todo la lleno totalmente ensanchándola hasta sus límites

Adentro y afuera, afuera y adentro, calor desprendiéndose de los cuerpos que chocaban y se movían al unísono. El se retiraba completamente, volvía a penetrarla a empujones cada vez con más energía, los testículos golpeando sus muslos

Las piernas le dolían por la posición pero así le permitía llegar bien adentro, hasta el fondo, sentir la punta de la polla tocando su matriz hasta hacer que el contacto fuera un poco doloroso, pero ese dolor mezclado con placer era más de lo que L podía haber esperado

-¡Ravnos, Ravnos!

El vampiro se inclino haciendo que las rodillas de la mujer prácticamente tocaran su pecho y la beso salvajemente en los labios, su lengua larga y caliente (muy distinta a como había empezado) entro en su boca enredándose con la de ella robándole de a ratos la respiración

Las embestidas se hicieron aún más fuertes y pronto la mujer comenzó a correrse y humedecerse con esa fricción, libero su boca de la de el para gemir con fuerza cerrando los ojos y recorriendo como podía el cuerpo masculino con las manos

-Ah….ah….-el orgasmo que crecía en su interior la deshacía de a poco concentrando toda sus sensaciones en su sexo, todo mojado y caliente que seguía estremeciéndose y vibrando con esa polla que lo abarcaba por completo, hasta que finalmente se corrió gimiendo el nombre del vampiro mientras su cuerpo era sacudido todavía por el de el

Ravnos la miro con los ojos extraviados, pegando su rostro una vez más al de ella, la beso nuevamente magullando sus labios mientras el también se corría llenándola con su semen el cual la colmó por completo y se derramó en parte fuera de la vagina para luego tenderse a su lado abrazándola con fuerza.

Tan hermosa, tan valiente….y ahora iba a dejarla….depositó un beso en la frente femenina y se levantó:

-¡Ey adonde crees que vas!

-¿Hummm?- Mientras tomaba su ropa, Ravnos evitaba mirar a L quien furiosa se incorporaba como podía en el lecho

-¿¡Quién crees que eres! Entras a mi casa, me matas de un susto, haces que traicione a mi esposo... ¿¡QUIEN MIERDA CREES QUE ERES PARA IRRUMPIR EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS A TU ANTOJO?

Le saltó encima colgándose de su espalda furiosa, golpeándolo y mordiéndolo con rabia, lagrimas brotando se sus ojos al sentirse usada y descartada de esa manera. Ravnos al sentir su dolor y frustración se dio vuelta y la abrazó buscando calmarla

-Por favor escúchame….siéntate y sabrás porque te elegí

Los ojos plateados ya no la miraban con burla y deseo, sino más bien con profunda tristeza

-Hace siglos tuve una mujer…una vampiresa de cabellos y ojos castaños, hermosa, sincera, alegre y decidida como tu, la que llenaba mis noches y mi vida con el calor se su corazón y su cuerpo….nos amábamos el uno al otro profundamente

Pero otro vampiro celoso de nuestra unión la asesinó cruelmente dejando que el sol la quemara. Vengué su muerte- apretó los puños siseando al evocar esos terribles sucesos y la voz de su enemigo gritando:

-¡J_amás, jamás volverás a verla!_

-El precio de la inmortalidad es simple. Una vez que morimos nada queda de nosotros, es como si nunca hubiéramos existido…

L lo tomó de la mano pasmada…. Y le preguntó

-¿Entonces…entonces yo soy una especie de reencarnación de esa novia tuya….?

-Ya te lo dije…nunca volveré a verla, no hay forma que reencarne o que más allá de la muerte vuelva a encontrarla. Es como si nunca hubiera existido… solo me queda recordarla y nada más…

Algunas veces, la eternidad es generosa y me regala alguien semejante, con su apariencia y personalidad pero ahí termina todo….ninguna otra será como ella.

Tú que llevas sus ojos, cabellos y valentía eres lo más cercano que encontré en siglos…muchas gracias por darme un instante paz

Ella lo miró con tristeza, ahora lo compadecía y con voz temblorosa preguntó

-¿Y ahora?

-Borraré tu memoria para que no seas afectada por este suceso y puedas seguir con tu vida normal….déjame bañarte y asearte en la ducha para que no queden rastros de mi esencia en ti

Así lo hizo, la limpio bajo la regadera en silencio pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos por haber irrumpido en su vida, cuando terminó deposito otro suave beso en los labios de L y utilizando su poder le borró la memoria haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.

La depositó en la cama, la arropó y abandono la casa…nada ni nadie lo esperaba ni lo esperaría nunca…solo por toda la eternidad


End file.
